Walk Home Alone
by Catastrophe Reynah
Summary: But you keep my old scarf from that very first week, cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me. Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known. / Hunhan / GS / Implicit M scene


"Jika sudah besar Luhannie ingin jadi apa?"

"Luhannie ingin menjadi tuan putri! Memakai baju-baju bagus dan naik kuda putih bersama pangeran Luhannie!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang jadi pangerannya yah, Luhannie?"

"Tidak mau! Sehunnie suka menjahili Luhannie! Pangeran Luhannie nanti akan lebih tampan dari Sehunnie!"

"Yak! Luhannie jangan lari!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Harusnya kita tidak seperti ini. Dan harusnya kau juga tahu, menunggu adalah hal paling menyebalkan di dunia. Harusnya aku tahu akhirnya akan sendirian. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dinginnya udara di bulan November, angin bertiup kencang seolah ingin menyiksa tulang-tulang dibalik mantel tebal. Aku merasa kedinginan.

Mungkin bukan hanya karena cuacanya.

Terkadang aku masih membayangkan, berjalan menyusuri trotoar bersamamu, satu tanganmu memegang kantung belanjaan kita, satu tanganmu memegangku. Terkadang dalam bayanganku juga ada siluet kakakmu, tertawa bersama dengan putri kecilnya yang kusayangi seperti adikku sendiri.

Tapi bahkan Cinderella memiliki batasan atas sihirnya.

Apalagi aku yang bukan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Iya kan, Sehun?

Mungkin aku yang salah paham.

Mungkin aku terlalu banyak meminta darimu.

Atau mungkin kita memang sebuah mahakarya, sampai kau merusaknya.

Entah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi siapa diriku, Hun.

Tapi tolong, jaga syalku. Syal yang masih kau simpan dan sesekali kulihat kau mengenakannya, karena aku yakin aromaku masih menempel disana.

Aku tidak apa.

Tapi bukan berarti aku baik-baik saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ini adalah Sehun sewaktu berumur tujuh, kau masih ingat? Ini sebelum kami pindah ke China." Aku menggeleng. Sejujurnya, memori yang kumiliki tentang kita sewaktu kecil sangat sedikit sekarang.

"Sehun menangis sepanjang jalan, bahkan di pesawat. Merengek-rengek dikembalikan ke Luhannie-nya." Menggelikan, Sehun bodoh.

"Eomma~" Kau merona. Begitu tampan dan menakjubkan dan menggemaskan tapi tetap tampan.

"Kurasa Luhan tidak harus tahu masa lalu memalukanmu kan, Sehun?"

Kau memandangku cukup lama, tersenyum. Untuk sesaat aku yakin aku sudah sampai di surga.

"TIdak apa deh. Masa depanku setidaknya harus tahu masa laluku."

Jangan begitu.

"Yak Oh Sehun! Sejak kapan kau berlaku seperti perayu begitu! Eomma tidak pernah mengajarimu menggoda gadis-gadis! Setidaknya jangan Luhannie, dia terlalu bagus untukmu."

"Eomma~ Eomma harusnya mendukungku!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Harusnya juga aku tidak terlalu merasa kesepian di musim dingin. Musim gugur kemarin pun terasa seperti ini.

Tapi bukan berarti aku terbiasa.

Daun-daun berjatuhan, nyaris seperti hujan, udaranya cukup lembab. Tapi aku hanya dapat mengingat musim gugur sebelum-sebelumnya, ketika daun-daun itu gugur dengan tepat, memenuhi jalanan seperti puzzle sempurna. Sekarang mereka hanya terlihat seperti tumpukan yang tertiup angin dengan asal.

Aku melihat segala hal dari perspektif yang berbeda sekarang.

Andai aku bisa menjadi diriku yang dulu.

Ketika bersamamu.

Ah, aku bahkan tidak tahu diriku yang dulu seperti apa.

Kita bahkan tidak bersama.

Tidak ada kata 'kita', hanya 'kau' dan 'aku'.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku akan ke Amerika, Lu."

Aku mengangguk. Baiklah Sehun, apapun untuk kebahagiaanmu.

"Aku diterima di Brown Unviersity. Kau percaya? Aku si Oh Sehun itu diterima di universitas keren disana! Jika suatu hari ada acara reuni SMA dan aku tidak bisa datang, kau katakan pada mereka aku sedang kuliah di luar negeri yah? Buat Kim-seonsaengnim ternganga karena siswa langganan detensi ini diterima di kampus keren!"

Aku tertawa. Aku tahu kau menakjubkan, jangan diulang-ulang.

"Doakan aku juga yah, supaya cepat lulus dan bisa kembali."

"Tentu." Tentu. Apalagi kan yang bisa kulakukan selain mendoakan dan mendukungmu?

Menyampingkan rasa sakitku yang merasa akan ditinggalkan.

Menyampingkan dentuman keras didadaku.

Menyampingkan beban berat yang tiba-tiba terasa di pundakku.

Menyampingkan rasa kesepian yang mutlak akan kurasakan.

Menyampingkan kemungkinan sulitnya bertemu denganmu dalam waktu yang lama.

Menyampingkan segalanya yang membuatku nyaris berlutut agar kau tidak pergi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mungkin itu musim panas, entahlah. Yang jelas matahari berada di tempat seharusnya dan piasnya menyinari kita yang sedang bernyanyi, nyaris berteriak-teriak didalam mobil. Kita sudah dewasa, tapi aku masih bisa melihat seorang anak SMA yang menengadahkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil ketika tertawa.

Mungkin lagu Tim McGraw, entahlah. Yang jelas aku bisa mengingat suara petikan banjo dan tarikan harmonika, bahkan petikan ukulele yang membentuk harmonisasi unik favoritmu.

"I can't live without you, baby!" Terlalu keras, terlalu sumbang, terlalu menggemaskan. Lagipula apa sih yang tidak kukagumi darimu.

Aku ingat saat itu aku tertawa sangat keras dan lepas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kau pernah kembali, tentu saja. Di tahun ketiga, musim semi. Berdiri dengan tegap dan tampak lebih tegas, lebih jantan dari sebelumnya. Menungguku didepan pintu kemudian membiarkanku berlari ke pelukanmu. Kemudian kita menghabiskan waktu dirumahku, saat itu aku yakin aku bahagia sekali. Hanya ada kita. Tidak ada yang lain ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada didalam pelukanmu.

Sehunku. Yang saat itu terasa sangat dekat. Yang saat itu membuatku merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan. Yang saat itu kubulatkan tekat untuk menjadi milikmu seutuhnya.

Saat itu aku tahu, kita berdua sama-sama mendamba.

Bahwa bukan hanya aku yang menginginkamu sebegini besarnya.

Aku bisa merasakan hangat didalamku.

Sampai ketika aku terbangun keesokan harinya, kudapati bahkan bayanganmu mencoba pergi dariku juga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku kesulitan bernafas Sehun.

Bukan karena barang-barang kita yang kau kembalikan. Bukan karena paket berisi kenangan manis di konser Owl City yang kau kembalikan di kotak tua. Bukan karena kenyataan bahwa kau tidak pernah kesini setelah pergi. Bukan karena aku kesepian setengah mati. Bukan karena kertas dengan tulisan namamu dan orang lain yang bersandingan.

Aku sungguh kesulitan bernafas Sehun.

Walau hal-hal itu juga membuatku ingin menghentikkan nafasku, tapi kali ini aku sungguhan. Dadaku sakit.

Tolong…

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Gadis paling cantik juga harus dinikahi dengan resepsi paling cantik sesuai keinginannya."

"Jangan konyol."

"Serius, Luhan! Aku akan menikahimu dengan resepsi yang selalu kau impikan!"

"Hentikan dan kerjakan soal ujian dengan baik."

"Aish! Kau kenapa tidak bisa menerima keromantisanku sih?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Udara dingin masih menyapa pagi ini. Aku terburu-buru masuk ke mobilku, tubuhku bergetar, tapi aku masih bisa sampai di rumah. Kurasa aku bermimpi ketika melihatmu berdiri di depan pintu, kurasa pikiranku sudah dikuasai delusi-delusi aneh. Udara terlalu dingin untukku, dan kurasa jika ada orang yang melihatku keluar di udara sedingin ini, mereka akan mengamuk dan melarangku.

Tapi mereka bukan kamu.

Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku, tanganku, kepalaku berat sekali. Dingin sekali.

Sehun, aku pusing lagi.

Aku berdarah lagi.

Sehun, aku hanya ingin melihatmu satu kali lagi saja.

Tidak peduli jika hanya melihat bayanganmu di kepalaku. Tidak peduli dengan namamu yang sudah terukir dengan tinta emas berdampingan dengan orang lain. Tidak peduli dengan tanganmu yang sudah tidak bisa memegangku lagi seperti dulu. Tidak peduli jika memang itu hal yang terakhir yang bisa kulakukan padamu, maka biarkan aku melihatmu.

Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku sekarang.

Aku masih kedinginan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Luhan! Demi Tuhan, buka matamu! BUKA MATAMU XI LUHAN!" Tapi aku mengantuk sekali, Sehun. Udara terlalu dingin.

"Luhan, ini aku, Sayang. Aku mohon buka matamu." Aku tahu itu kau, maka biarkan aku tidur di pelukanmu.

"Jaga nafasmu, Sayang. Luhan, aku mohon." Jangan merengek, Bayi Besar. Aku tidak bisa selalu mengabulkan permintaanmu, kau pikir aku sekuat apa?

"Aku mohon…" Jangan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Apapun, Sehun. Aku sayang kamu._

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
